Love in the Courtroom: Behind the Scenes IV
by Jagfan 724
Summary: [Complete] The epilogue for LITC. What happened after Harm and Mac left JAG HQ? Will they ever figure out what really happened?


Love in the Courtroom: Behind the Scenes IV

What happens after Harm and Mac leave? They're intelligent people, will they figure out what really happened?

AN: Not so sure what happened with this one. Kind of took on a mind of its own and Mattie wanted a bigger role and yeah, well, anyway, let me know what you think. This is the last story for **Love in the Courtroom**, so sadly enough, this journey is over. Hope it has been enjoyable for all!

Much thanks to janlaw who went through and read and reviewed each chapter/backstory in this saga. It was their reviews that encouraged me to post this earlier than I planned.

* * *

AJ and Harriet watched as Harm and Mac made their way out of the office, hand in hand. When the doors closed on the elevator, Harriet, Mattie, and Chloe rushed to a window to wait for them to emerge from the building.

"Mattie, you and Jen better be at home when they get there, just in case they stop by. Knowing them, they'll want to see if you're there out of curiosity," Sturgis said.

"Good idea, Turner," AJ stated.

Minutes later, Jen and Mattie had grabbed car keys, and were rushing down the stairs and out the back door of JAG. They managed to beat Harm and Mac out of the building and the parking lot.

As soon as the guard shack called up to let AJ know that Harm and Mac had driven out, Harriet bolted back to the courtroom.

"Okay, they're gone. You all are free to leave," she said.

People began to file out of the room and head back to their offices or out of the building.

"Thanks, Harriet."

"Thanks for coming."

"Glad to be here."

"Need a ride to their airport?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Bye!"

"See you all at the wedding!"

"Good bye!"

"See you later!"

"Thank you!"

"Good bye, Harriet!"

Meanwhile, Jen and Mattie were just a few blocks away from the apartment when they ran into a bit of traffic.

"Oh, come on!" Jen yelled, slamming her hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Won't they be too wrapped up in each other for it to even matter whether we're there or not?" asked Mattie.

"Doesn't Commander Rabb always check to make sure you're gotten home okay?"

"Yes, but he's with Mac now." And with that Mattie fell silent. _He's with Mac now_. Did that mean that she was going to get replaced in his life? Now that he had Mac, were they going to go off and create a family of their own and send her back to her biological father?

"Doesn't mean he's going to forget you. Mattie? Mattie? Harm is still going to love you and want you in his life, no matter what happens with Mac," Jen assured her. She glanced over at the teen then back at the road. "Yes! We're moving!"

No more words were spoken until the two had made it safely back into their apartment and Jen had changed out of her uniform and Mattie out of the clothes she had been wearing for the 'trial'.

The two girls were now sitting in Jen's room, looking out the window for Harm's car.

"It's good to see our plan worked," Mattie said absently, her mind obviously focused elsewhere.

"You put a lot of work into it. Of course it was going to work," said Jen.

"Everyone put a lot of work into it."

"But it was your idea and you organized a lot of it."

"Harriet was the one who got most of the list together and called everyone," Mattie said modestly.

"At least we didn't have to lock them in the closet!"

Both giggled.

"That would have been more fun though!"

Just then, a SUV pulled into the parking lot and one figure got out, obviously male. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door to let out a woman. Jen and Mattie watched as the two drew close for a kiss and the two girls couldn't help but sigh in happiness.

"We did good, didn't we?"

"Yup."

As Harm drove them to his apartment, they both still felt as if they were in a daze. It seemed unreal. Both were afraid to break the silence, for fear they would wake up and find it really all had been just a dream.

They couldn't let go of each other's hands. Just for the barest of moments when they were absolutely forced to.

Still silent, Harm pulled up to his apartment building and parked. He hurried around the car to open Mac's door. As she stepped out, she gave him a warm, but timid smile.

_What were they doing? _

He drew her in close for a kiss and a hug and they just stood there, holding each other.

_Where did they go from here?_

No words were spoken when the two released each other and headed up to his apartment. When they reached his floor, Harm finally spoke.

"Wait, I need to make sure Mattie got home from school okay," Harm said.

"Okay."

Still hand in hand, the two approached Mattie and Jen's apartment door. Harm knocked and waited for someone to answer it.

At the sound of the knock, Mattie raced to the door to answer it. As worried as she was that her place in Harm's life would cease to exist, she was so excited to see Harm and Mac together.

Just as she reached the door, she came to a sudden stop. "Must remain calm," she quietly reminded herself. "You have no idea they're together. You have no idea what happened."

Mattie opened the door and greeted them. "Hey, Harm. Mac, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Have a good day?" Harm asked, drawing her close for a brief hug.

"Yeah, it was a really great day." Mattie couldn't suppress a grin from spreading across her face.

"Hi, Mattie," Mac greeted.

"What's going on?" The teen's tone was suspicious but cheerful.

"Well…uh…we are…I mean to say…" Harm stumbled over his words, unsure of what to tell her.

Luckily, Mac stepped in. "What Harm is trying to say is that we're together. I think."

"You are?" Mattie's screech was heard throughout the apartment and from back in her room, Jen almost started laughing. That girl should take up drama.

"We are," Harm assured, finally finding his voice.

Mattie rushed forward to hug both of them enthusiastically. "That's so great! It's about time. JEN! They're finally together!"

Jen rushed out to greet the two officers. As she was congratulating them, the phone rang.

"Let the machine take it," Mattie said, waving her hand in the direction of the phone.

Big mistake.

As Harm was telling Mattie that he and Mac had slipped on the floor at JAG and had the same dream, he slowed and stopped speaking.

"What?" Mattie asked nervously.

It was the answering machine. "Hey, Mattie and Jen. It's Chloe. Let me know what's happening!" Chloe continued to leave a message, completely unaware that Harm and Mac were there and listening.

"Mattie? How do you know Chloe?" Mac asked. The whole thing was still so confusing, but several pieces were falling into place making for an interesting picture.

"Mattie Grace? What's going on?"

"Chloe and I met online," Mattie made up. "And then we found out about each other and you two and Harm, don't you have a ring or something to give her? A proposal to do?"

They blushed and Mattie knew she was successful in changing the subject. "Why don't you two go over to Harm's apartment and continue in what I'm sure you both want to do?"

"Mattie!"

"Proposing! Getting dinner! What were you thinking?"

Harm smiled and pulled her close for another hug. He pressed a fatherly kiss to the top of her head. "Mattie, thank you. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Now go make Mac a happy woman," she murmured back, afraid she was going to start crying.

"You gonna be okay with having Mac for a mom?"

Meanwhile, Jen and Mac were pretending not to listen.

"Yeah, she's good for you."

"No matter what happens, you're still going to be a part of my life, you know that, right?"

It was as if Harm was reading her mind.

"Yeah, I do now. Now go on, both of you," she said, raising her voice for Mac to hear.

As Harm and Mac headed down the hallway, many thoughts were running through their minds. Harm paused as he put his key in the lock and turned to her.

"You don't think they…?"

A pause. A hesitant, full of thought kind of pause.

"Nah, there's no way."

Mattie's fears and worries were assuaged. Harm and Mac's deepest desires were finally coming true. The JAG office betting pool was over, it having been used to pay to get everyone out to JAG HQ for the day. Mattie and Harriet's work was done. The plan that everyone had spent so many months planning down to the very last detail was complete.

And so Harm and Mac left. Literally heading down towards his apartment; figuratively heading to … well, we'll just have to see. That's a story for another time, for another day.

_Your desire is the road not taken. Take it! If you don't, your friends might interfere and then who knows what will happen?_


End file.
